Veymoth Sege
Personality Veymoth is a mysterious man with a hood. The purpose of his actions are unknown, but he would do anything he can do to achieve his goals, as seen when he is even willing to sacrifice his family to achieve his goals. You can compare Veymoth to Iblis, but he is still shown to care about Fenrir. Abilities Particle Magic - Magic that involves the use of surrounding particles *Particle Shield - Creates a shield using nearby particles. *Particle Bang - Gathers particles above user and threw the collected particles all at one enemy, causing an explosion on impact. Explosion power and range dependant on particles collected. *Particle Blast - Causes an explosion with particles. *Particle command - Allows user to freely control particles in an object. *Particle Duplication - Duplicates anything using particles. *Particle Boost - Increases the particle count around the area, making particle magic charge up faster, initially deals damage with the sudden increase in particle movement. *Particle Shield Reflector - Destroys a particle shield and launches an attack, full damage on an enemy who just hit the shield *Particle Judgemental Blade - Summons a large sword from the sky and forcefully pierce it into the ground. Earth Magic, currently unknown if Veymoth is really capable of using it, but it is true that he taught Shira how to use them. *Earth Fist - Throws a fist made of sand from the ground towards an enemy. *Earth Uppercut - A fist is launched form where an enemy is standing, misses if enemy moves from position before the fist is launched. *Earth Mine - A mine is created and explodes on impact. Earth Mines can be created after the previous one created have exploded. Lancer Skills These skills can only be accessed when Gungnir is equipped *Weapon Summon - Summons Gungnir for use *Rending Impact - A high powered attack that can break the opponent's weapon or armour Weapons Gungnir A magical spear used by Veymoth during his time as Slash's master. It is a spear that can only be wielded by Veymoth himself. It is unknown if it possess any special abilities,but apparently Veymoth was known for wielding Gungnir in the past. Major Battles *Ep 7-8 : Veymoth vs Ming&Shira (Win) *S2 Ep 3 : Veymoth vs Fenrir (Interrupted) *S2 Ep 8 : Veymoth vs Aegis (Outcome Unknown) Trivia *Veymoth's name is based off the Final Fantasy summon : Behemoth *Veymoth is currently the antagonist who have been on screen longer than any other antagonists (if Saviour is not counted since he is only briefly mentioned). He is fully present in Smithvil City Arc and Kaerbond Forest arc, and have involvement within the Timeless arc. *Veymoth's former title, Odin, is a reference to Gungnir being Odin's weapon in Norse Mythology *In Norse Mythology, Fenrir was prophesied to kill Odin(Veymoth's old title) during Ragnarok, but will be in turn killed by Odin's son Vioarr. In coincidence, Fenrir was looking to kill Veymoth prior to the raid of Stronghold Reignarock when he was killed by an unknown personel